The Shove
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: "The Shove" as it is dubbed from the new Glee promo. Blaine shoves Dave - what lead up to this?


**New Glee promo. Must write fic. **

**GLEE**

"I'm just getting out of Glee," said Kurt, keeping his phone balanced in between his shoulder and ear.

"Cool, just walked through the doors of the school," said Blaine. Then he paused. "Uh, where is the Glee room?"

Kurt laughed. "Stay where you are and I'll find you."

"You'll have to hurry if you want to freshen up before our date," said Blaine, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut it, you," said Kurt, walking down the hall and waving goodbye to Mercedes. "I want to look good for a date."

"You always look good," said Blaine.

"Subtle flattery," said Kurt with a smile. "You're not very good at it, Blaine." On the other end of the phone, Blaine chuckled. "I'm going to hang up. I'll see you in a minute."

"Ok," said Blaine before Kurt hung up. Kurt stopped at his locker and put a few books away before going toward the front of the school. He saw Blaine leaning up a row of lockers and looking at his phone. When Kurt turned the corner he looked up and grinned. "See, you always look good," said Blaine, gesturing at him.

Kurt laughed and walked up to him. Blaine took a hand in his almost automatically. "You're very nice," said Kurt, trying not to blush. Then he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"If I'm nicer, can I get more of a kiss?" asked Blaine in a light tone.

"Hmm, maybe," said Kurt, pretending to think about it. Blaine laughed and took Kurt's face in his hand, easing their lips together.

Kurt was sure he would never get used to kissing Blaine.

"Ugh, can you not do that in public," said a voice a few feet from them; a voice that Kurt knew very well.

Kurt and Blaine parted quickly and Kurt looked over to see Karofsky standing there, his gym bag slung over a shoulder and a scowl on his face.

Things had been…tense between Kurt and Karofsky since he returned to McKinley. They hadn't been bad, though. The other boy hadn't said two words to him, actually. Kurt looked over to Blaine, who's face was unreadable, but polite.

"Dave, how are you?" he said, holding a hand out for Karofsky. He looked at it and scoffed. Blaine lowered his hand slowly. "I see much hasn't changed since we last met," said Blaine lightly.

Karofsky looked between Kurt and Blaine. "I see things have changed," he said quietly. He looked away and held on to his bag tightly. "Look, I don't want your freakiness being advertised in a hallway - people have to walk through it and it's wrong."

"Dave, it's not wrong for me to kiss my boyfriend," said Blaine boldly. Something in Karofsky's eyes softened. He looked…sad.

Kurt looked between Blaine and Karofsky. "Blaine, we should go," said Kurt quietly.

"Yeah Kurt, run away like the coward you are," said Karofsky fiercely.

Kurt frowned at Karofsky but didn't say anything.

"It's not a coward move to run if you're being _chased_, Dave," said Blaine with a frown. "It's just self preservation."

"Whatever, hobbit boy," said Karofsky, walking by the two and slamming into Blaine's shoulder, making him stumble.

"Hey!" exclaimed Blaine loudly, turning to Karofsky. The taller boy turned.

"What?" asked Karofsky in a harsh voice, turning to look at Blaine.

"Don't call me that," said Blaine fiercely.

"What? _Hobbit_?" laughed Karofsky. "I only call it how I see it, and what I see is a Hobbit and a Lady Boy."

"Shut your mouth, Karofsky," said Blaine, taking two steps closet to Karofsky and getting up near his face. "You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare say anything about Kurt. You lost your right to say anything to him the second you invaded his privacy."

Karofsky looked shocked that Blaine would get so angry at him. His lips narrowed into a thin line.

"What are you gonna do about it, Hobbit boy?" asked Karofsky in a dangerous tone, as if daring the smaller boy to do something.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, then took one step forward, putting his hands on Karofsky's chest and pushing him back.

Karofsky wasn't thrown back as far as when Kurt pushed him, all those months ago on the stairs, but he stumbled back a little in shock. He took a threatening step forward, but was stopped by Kurt's voice.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're both idiots," he said with another sigh. "You most of all, Blaine."

Blaine blinked and looked back at him. "But I don't want him to push you around," he said in confusion.

"Look, that knight in shining armor is all well and good when I'm actually in trouble," said Kurt. "But I can take care of myself - I'm not a damsel in distress, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine and Karofsky stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "I know that," said Blaine softly.

Kurt sighed and took his hand. "I know, just remember it next time," he said. "It was sort of nice of you, though," Kurt amended. He turned to Karofsky, one eyebrow raised. "I feel sorry for you, Karofsky. I feel sorry that you can't accept the way you were born and that you'll never been as happy as I am now if you don't." He looked down at his and Blaine's joined hands.

"I also want you to know," he added, looking back at Karofsky. "That I would be here if you wanted to talk. About anything," Kurt stressed. "Blaine, too, if you wouldn't be opposed."

Karofsky looked at them, his face expressionless. Then he turned and walked down the hall quickly.

"Huh, that went well," said Blaine. Kurt laughed and shrugged. They two started to walk to the parking lot to get Blaine's car.

"Blaine, why did what he say bother you so much?" asked Kurt suddenly. "The Hobbit thing?"

It looked like…Blaine was _blushing_. "That, uh, was what kids at my old school called me. Along with the gay thing."

Kurt couldn't help it. He giggled, just a little. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Yeah, well, Lord of the Rings was extremely popular at the time," said Blaine, opening the door to his car for Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine soundly. "Well, I think you're the perfect height, if that helps matters."

Blaine smiled back at him with a dopey grin. "Yeah, it does."

**FIN**

**I hope you liked it - and oh that PROMO. Is it the 19****th**** yet? **


End file.
